


We'll Be Your Anchor

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [8]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Het, Implied Hints of Death, Implied Intimacy, M/M, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: We'll Be Your Anchor<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Arcee, Omega Supreme, ensemble; Ratchet/Arcee, implied Ratchet/Omega Supreme/Arcee<br/>Summary: In the end, he could only be her anchor and hope that he didn't want to lose her again.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: heavily implied slash, het, violence, implied intimacy, implied hints of death<br/>Notes: This ficlet is part of the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse.<br/>Word Count: 915</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	We'll Be Your Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: We'll Be Your Anchor  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Arcee, Omega Supreme, ensemble; Ratchet/Arcee, implied Ratchet/Omega Supreme/Arcee  
> Summary: In the end, he could only be her anchor and hope that he didn't want to lose her again.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: heavily implied slash, het, violence, implied intimacy, implied hints of death  
> Notes: This ficlet is part of the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse.  
> Word Count: 915
> 
> 0000

It was something that he really should have expected with all the slag that the Earth based team had been through and now that he knew what Arcee had gone through at the hands of the 'Cons, he shouldn't have been surprised.

They had been on their way to Cybertron, when it had happened. Which might have meant that it had been coming on her slowly. 

One klik she had been fine, on the bridge talking with Sari about something or other to do with Cybertron and the next, she was on the floor offline and in stasis lock to the surprise of everyone. 

Should it have surprised him that it had happened, no not quite since he was a medic and not nearly give him a spark attack. 

But it had anyways and he was afraid that her memory core would lock up and reboot with the damaged memory circuits of her processor online. 

Though thankfully he didn't have the spark attack like he would have thought that he would. He did wonder though what was wrong with Arcee however to have caused her to suddenly go into offline and into stasis lock.

Now he had her hooked in the medical bay systems to monitor her systems and to see if she was going to deactivate, he had his hand on her arm gently as he watched her. 

Somehow hoping that she would be to sense it and that it would be enough to anchor her to the land of the functioning. Hoping that it would somehow encourage her spark to be strong enough to stay with them and him. 

Honestly he didn't want to lose her this time, after seeing her again so soon.

"Ratchet?"

Startled out of his thoughts sligthly by the sound of Omega's voice, he allowed the vocalization of his friend's voice be felt by his circuits before he answered.

"Yes Omega?"

The mech ship was silent, his massive engine running smoothly to keep his ship form on the right space path as deemed fit to use by Optimus and Jazz, to get to the nearest space bridge and back to Cybertron.

"Will Arcee be alright, Ratchet?"

"I don't know, old friend. I don't know. All I - we can do now is be an anchor for her to the functioning world."

"Anchor? ... What's an anchor?"

"An anchor is something that is either one of us or an object that would help strengthen her bond to the functioning world."

Again the mech ship was silent as he ran the word sentence through his processor and Ratchet used that silence to check on the offline femme and run some more tests in the hope that some had changed since his last check. 

Last he knew Arcee didn't seem ready to go offline and looked ready to fight for what she wanted.

"Ratchet?"

"What is it, Omega?"

"I don't want to lose Arcee."

"Neither do I, Omega."

Another wave of silence could be felt in the room, only broken by the soft creaking of the older mech's joints as he cleared his vents watching the unchanging stat readouts and gently held Arcee's hand in his. 

The sound of the sliding of a open panel caught his attention and he watched curious as some cables came slowly out around him and Arcee, floating in the air around them.

"May I?"

"You may, old friend."

Somehow the thought of connecting with his friend through a cable link excited his circuits, at the same time wondering what the slag Omega was up to and how it would affect Arcee and he released one of his wrist cables to connect with one of them.

The wave of sensations that came through the cable that Omega was feeling nearly knocked him off his feet. He could easily sense the confusion, tension, concern for everyone that he carried inside him, and even surprisingly love were some of what he could feel and sense through the cable link.

"You alright, Ratchet?"

"Ah yes I think so, old friend. What's your plan?"

He could sense a bit of what the bigger mech was planning before, he opened his thoughts of the plan further and it was enough to almost send him to floor. With his help, Omega was going to attempt to create an anchor for Arcee.

"You mentioned providing an anchor to Arcee. Perhaps this will help, Ratchet?"

"We'll see, old friend. We'll see.."

Gently and careful to not disconnect the cable already attached to him, he guided one of the remaining cables to a port on the left side of Arcee's helm, once it was connected and accepted they waited for something to happen. 

Curious, he held back at first as Omega felt along the cable link before he released some feeling sensations through and they were rewarded by a slightly sluggish return of sensations and feelings from Arcee. Some of which were feelings of equal parts love and fear of being alone in stasis lock forever as her presence started to become stronger.

_'Thank you Omega. Thank you Ratchet. Love you both.'_

_'We love you too, Arcee.'_

A wave of mischievousness washed over them, alerting them that she was up to something before a sensation of lust washed over their circuits and they shuddered in unison as Arcee's hand squeezed his back.

Perhaps Omega's idea of making an anchor through the cables would be enough to strengthen Arcee's connection to the physical world around her.


End file.
